<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stardust by gold_0n_ice (gold_on_ice)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054625">Stardust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_0n_ice'>gold_0n_ice (gold_on_ice)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 tons de Todoroki &amp; Bakugou [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), M/M, OTPtober, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/gold_0n_ice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouto viu muitas coisas em seu longo tempo de existência, testemunhou o nascimento e a morte de nações, guerras que se estenderam por anos, acompanhou a morte da esperança e sua ressurreição, viu tudo regressando ao pó, enquanto ele era a única constância. Um Senhor do Tempo, perdido no tempo e no espaço, sem poder voltar para sua casa, seu planeta, sem poder plantar raízes na Terra tampouco.</p><p>|| bktd/tdbk otptober challenge — day 16: stargazing ||</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 tons de Todoroki &amp; Bakugou [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stardust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá~</p><p>Eu… não sei exatamente o que é essa história. É meio que um crossover com Doctor Who, mas não precisa ter nenhuma compreensão sobre a série para entender a fanfic, no entanto, vou deixar umas infos extras nas notas finais. </p><p>E bem, eu avisei que o streak de fluffy não ia durar muito, essa fanfic é no mínimo agridoce…</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shouto viu muitas coisas em seu longo tempo de existência, testemunhou o nascimento e a morte de nações, guerras que se estenderam por anos, acompanhou a morte da esperança e sua ressurreição, viu tudo regressando ao pó, enquanto ele era a única constância. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um Senhor do Tempo, perdido no tempo e no espaço, sem poder voltar para sua casa, seu planeta, sem poder plantar raízes na Terra tampouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E em toda a sua longa jornada, nada o teria preparado para </span>
  <em>
    <span>isso</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki. Que estava ali sereno, olhando para o céu estrelado como uma criança que observa algo que ainda não veio a compreender, com uma curiosidade que há muito já havia se perdido nos olhos do Senhor do Tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouto gostaria de encapsular o tempo, travar aquele único momento em um loop, para que pudesse continuar repetindo-o, de novo, e de novo, e de novo, pelo curso de sua eternidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto de Katsuki conservava uma explosão de constelações quase invisíveis que se espalhavam pelas bochechas e pela ponta do nariz, pequenas sardas salpicadas em sua pele, feitas de pó de estrelas. Os olhos de mercúrio queimavam na força do astro mais quente existente em todas as galáxias que Shouto já havia visitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele viu tantas coisas belas enquanto vagava pelo mundo, assim como viu coisas terríveis, assustadoras. Encarou a morte uma dúzia de vezes, renasceu em outro rosto. Por um instante, olhou para as mãos, trancou a respiração vendo as veias brilharem em dourado, empurrou o pensamento para o fundo de sua mente por enquanto. Seria egoísta para passar mais dois segundos de sua eternidade perto dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouto amou antes, centenas de outras vezes, até decidir que era melhor se passasse a seguir seu caminho sozinho, porque perder pessoas era doloroso, e ele as perderia, sempre as perderia, ficaria para ver as gerações de seus estimados, de seus amores, de seus amantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas então ele conheceu Katsuki. E era como se eles fossem estrelas binárias que orbitavam em torno uma da outra. Ele desistiria de toda a eternidade em um piscar de olhos, entregaria todos os infinitos dias que tinha a frente por mais um único dia ao lado daquele garoto, apenas para se afogar uma última vez no mar vermelho e turvo daqueles olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouto se sentia cansado, queria um momento para repousar a cabeça e apreciar a vida pelo que ela era, frágil. Katsuki o lembrava dessa fragilidade, porque ele era forte, escandaloso, abrasivo, mas ele era humano. E humanos são inerentemente frágeis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki viveria em seu tempo emprestado, e Shouto esperava que fosse uma longa vida, e então ele partiria, como todos eles partem. Retornaria ao pó, enquanto Shouto continuaria vagando, e vagando, e vagando. O ciclo sempre iria se refazer para ele, mas nunca para as pessoas que amava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro olhava fascinado para o céu, para as estrelas que Shouto sabia que estavam mortas, ele as viu nascer e morrer, mas aqui na Terra, elas brilhavam como pontos de luz magníficos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quantas estrelas você acha que tem lá em cima? — Katsuki apontou para o céu, divergindo a atenção de Shouto para cima, embora ele estivesse contente em observá-lo, tão encantador e absurdamente comum, ao mesmo tempo que era complexo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“1.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mente de Shouto sugeriu com exatidão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quantas você acha? — Ele perguntou no lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Alguns zilhões. — O loiro deu de ombros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouto não podia conter o sorriso em seus lábios, deitando-se de volta e olhando para o céu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos carregam suas prisões em seus corações, a de Shouto era nunca poder verdadeiramente entregar-se, embora suspeitasse que havia feito, que havia caído, havia sido ingênuo, apesar dos milhões e milhões de anos de experiência, no final, o amor sempre tornava tolos até mesmo a mais sábia das criaturas — até mesmo um alienígena imortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki não fazia ideia, jamais faria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Shouto queria lhe dizer que ele não podia, que ele precisava ser feliz e encontrar alguém que pudesse envelhecer consigo, mas quando ele fechou a distância que havia entre eles e o beijou despreocupado, sorrindo ofensivo e lindo, o Senhor do Tempo não teve coragem de lhe negar, de lhe dizer a verdade, de ir embora como deveria. Não ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles ficaram ali, sob as estrelas, sob a companhia um do outro, enquanto o bicolor lutava contra os espasmos da regeneração. Katsuki caiu no sono ao seu lado, no gramado, sem uma preocupação no mundo, e então Shouto criou coragem, precisava ir antes que fosse tarde, antes que se tornasse um rosto que o loiro não reconheceria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se curvou, beijou a testa do humano adormecido, ele resmungou em seu sono, tirando um sorriso do imortal. Ele se inclinou, os lábios próximo ao ouvido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Em meio a 7 bilhões de pessoas, eu te encontrei e você terá uma vida incrível, Katsuki Bakugou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os raios de luz dourados ameaçavam escapar pelos seus poros, havia chegado a hora. Ele saiu dali, para nunca mais voltar, jamais poderia vê-lo novamente. Mais um pedaço de seu coração era deixado para trás, espalhava-os pelo tempo e espaço entre uma regeneração e outra, dizia que seria a última vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez dessa vez fosse a última mesmo. Não achava que encontraria alguém como Katsuki. O garoto de ouro. O garoto que havia lhe lembrado como era viver de verdade.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Senhores do Tempo são alienígenas que quando estão morrendo, regenaram-se, quando isso acontece, eles mudam de aparência, embora ainda continuem sendo o “mesmo”. </p><p>Vejam Doctor Who, é uma série incrível 😔</p><p>Obrigada a todos que tem me acompanhado! ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>